


I’m a flame, you’re the fire.

by DropsOfAddiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Feels, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Carrying, Demons, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood's First Time, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Rimming, Top Alec Lightwood, Wall Sex, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAddiction/pseuds/DropsOfAddiction
Summary: There was a blond boy in a leather jacket leading the trio. Quite handsome, Magnus noted, if not his type. At his side, a beautiful dark haired girl walked, a silver bracelet coiled around her left arm, high heels making her almost as tall as...Magnus froze, mouth dropping open. His hands crackled and his magic threatened to spill from his fingertips, out of control in a way he hadn’t felt for decades.The third shadow-hunter, a young man with a strong jaw, walked behind the other two, his head dipped. His walk showed a confidence that was at was at war with the open frown he wore, paired with a twitching hand on his hip, where his sword was sheathed.He was absolutely breathtaking to Magnus.





	I’m a flame, you’re the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t post this anywhere other than here. Just borrowing the characters. Hope you enjoy!

Magnus Bane stood, hands placed on cold metal railings, looking out over the high balcony of his pulsating club, Pandemonium. His dark, black lined eyes scanned through the dark, roving over the crowd of moving bodies. Every time the strobe lights hit his face, flecks of glitter lit up like fireflies.

He tapped his painted finger nails against the barrier. 

He was very bored. He’d long lost interest in casual sex, he rarely felt it necessary to expend precious energy dancing and around 400 years of building tolerance to alcohol had made it fairly impossible for him to get drunk.

There wasn’t much he would find here for him tonight. 

With a dramatic sigh he pushes himself away from the railings, both hands at once, about to portal back to his loft and call it a night (After distributing some of his melancholy onto Chairman Meow of course) when the energy near the front doors changes, shimmering and catches his eye.

He watches closely, narrowing his eyes as three bodies walk confidently past his mundane security men, who are oblivious and he notices the glowing blades at the newcomers hips. There are also shining onyx runes running up their necks. Magnus would recognise that symbol anywhere.

Invisibility.

“Shadow-hunters...” he murmurs to himself, intrigued.

Shadow-hunters were rarely seen in public these days, choosing to stay close to their institutes due to whisperings in the Downworld of Valentines imminent comeback. They were in defence mode at the moment, as a population, after losing significant numbers over the past month. They were mainly sent out now only to firefight demon attacks when needed, but as Valentine was picking them off via ambush when they ventured out, they were opting to stay closer to home.

When they were spotted out and about, it certainly wasn’t in crowded clubs. Except these three didn’t get that memo, apparently.

Magnus allows his eyes to change, dropping his glamour, so he can clearly see their faces, even from this height and distance, glowing eyes cutting right through the dark. 

There was a blond boy in a leather jacket leading the trio. Quite handsome, he noted, if not his type. At his side, a beautiful dark haired girl walked, a silver bracelet coiled around her left arm, high heels making her almost as tall as...

Magnus froze, mouth dropping open. His hands crackled and his magic threatened to spill from his fingertips, out of control in a way he hadn’t felt for decades. 

The third shadow-hunter, a young man with a strong jaw, walked behind the other two, his head dipped. His walk showed a confidence that was at was at war with the open frown he wore, paired with a twitching hand on his hip, where his sword was sheathed. 

He was absolutely breathtaking to Magnus. 

He was tall, hair black as Magnus’ nail polish but his eyes, oh his eyes, they were the greyest, green-blue, a colour Michelangelo himself wouldn’t have been able to create, Magnus was sure.

Magnus swallowed and licked his lips, clenching his hands into fists and extinguishing the blue flames that enveloped them. 

When the trio passed underneath the balcony where Magnus was standing metres above, Magnus could see the man more clearly. In addition to his sword at his hip, he had a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back. 

He looked like a warrior and Magnus was overcome with a sudden impulse to burn this persons enemies to the ground for him. 

Magnus shook his head and grit his teeth as if to clear his thoughts, but he needed, inexplicably, desperately, to get closer to the group. Something indescribable was drawing him toward the man and despite his lengthy time on this earth, he felt actual impulse shoot through him, something he hadn’t felt for hundreds of years now. 

When Magnus saw the blond boy turn around and put his hand on the darker boys shoulder, then press his forehead to his, he felt something else he hadn’t felt for years and he knew he was totally fucked. He bared his teeth.

He was feeling consuming, unrestrained, jealousy.

——————

When Alec had managed to log into the institutes database earlier that evening, it set himself, Jace and Isabelle on a path that he never could have foreseen the outcome of. 

Maryse and his father had locked any shadow-hunter under the age of 20 out of the system due to the attacks over the past month. The younger members couldn’t access any location data for demon attacks. Nearly 50% of the institutes inhabitants had been killed in the past month and Maryse Lightwood would not be taking any chances, especially with her children. 

It was unusual for her to think with her heart but Alec suspected his near miss with a dagger to the chest a week ago, from Valentine himself, probably triggered something in her. If Jace hadn’t managed to kill the demon he was fighting at the time and activate Alec’s healing rune when he did, the institute healer said he’d probably have died within seconds.

Alec subconsciously rubs his chest where the dagger had entered, no physical evidence left, although bizarrely, the area still ached.

Alec stops halfway through Pandemonium and Jace, sensing his Parabatai’s unease turned around, puts his hand on his shoulder and presses his forehead comfortingly to his. It helps steady Alec and though it looks intimate, it isn’t. 

Alec has long made peace with his ill advised crush on Jace and Clary has actually been a welcome addition to their lives. 

Alec knows she will play holy hell with them when she finds out they snuck out without her, but Jace had insisted. If Valentine found out Clary was roaming the streets it would be a death sentence for all of them. He would send every man at his disposal to retrieve her. It was safer without her, for now.

When Alec had hacked the institutes intranet system earlier that evening, he had been suffering extreme cabin fever. They hadn’t been out in the fresh air for nearly two weeks now and when he saw a message pop up on the main information screen, signalling the presence of a greater demon right on their doorstep, in the local Warlocks club, he couldn’t resist.

When he had entered the communal area where his parents were reading quietly in the corner, Isabelle and Jace had been playing cards. Isabelle’s face had been a picture of desolate resignation to her fate. Death by card games.

He’d whispered his plan to Izzy first and then Jace. Their eyes had lit up, but they had almost been too eager and faked a very unconvincing “We are off to bed for an early night” routine, paired with fake exaggerated yawns, arm stretches and sleepy, blinking eyes. 

Alec’s mothers eyes had narrowed at them but she’d let them go, watching them, expressionless. She was distracted and that’s probably the only reason they’d got away with it.

Alec had rolled his eyes at his siblings when they’d climbed out of his window and were safely on the ground below. They were amazing fighters but useless actors.

Maryse’s suspicious look probably had a lot to do with the fact that it was only 7pm...

 

“Alec,” Jace shouts to be heard above the music, bringing Alec back to the present, as he gets jostled by a group dancing.

“I’m good,” he nods to Jace while Isabelle watches them both, with a small frown.

“You sure?” Jace doesn’t let go of his shoulder.

“Yeah, don't baby me Jace,” he grumps, shoving Jace lightheartedly.

“Ok good, well get your head in the game, we need to find this higher demon. If it’s under Valentines control, in a place like this, it could cause carnage,” Jace looks somber.

Alec shudders at the thought. Tightly packed in like this, the mundanes wouldn’t stand a chance.

They don’t know what higher demon it is, so they’ve come prepared, loaded with weapons. 

“Boys, lets split up and get this show on the road,” Isabelle taps her heel impatiently.

“I don’t like it, I think we should stay together,” Jace voices his concerns.

“I don’t need a babysitter Jace,” Isabelle flicks her long hair defiantly.

“No Jace is right Iz. You two stay together and take the lower floor and I’ll head upstairs,” Alec says. 

He doesn’t particularly want to split up but he knows Jace and Isabelle will look after each other. He can take care of himself.

“Fine,” Jace nods, “but if you so much as get a sense of something fishy, reach for me through the bond.”

Alec nods.

“You boys really need to get cell phones,” Isabelle rolls her eyes again and walks off toward the dance floor, dodging dancing bodies as she weaves gracefully.

Alec watches them go and turns to walk up the stair way to the second floor. When he emerges, he sees another level almost as packed as downstairs but the music is less intense here. He needs to be seen if he’s going to bait this demon out. 

He places his bow and sword under a table right in the corner. He deactivates his invisibility rune, running his stele over the skin on the side of his neck.

He feels eyes on him almost immediately. A girl and boy who were dancing together pause to let him past as he picks his way through the crowd. His height means he can see almost to the back of the club.

He’s drawn to a corner where a man is standing and he runs his eyes over him from head to toe. 

“The guy is hot like burning,” Alec’s brain unhelpfully supplies and when he manages to drag his eyes to the mans face he’s met with an intense stare and the most alluring crooked smile.

“Shadow-hunter,” the man nods his head slightly, smile never leaving his face. 

Alec feels magic caress his skin, testing him, seeing if he’s here for good or bad reasons. He allows it and the warm feeling he gets filling him is unexpected. 

The feeling lingers on his chest, over his heart and for the first time in a week, the phantom ache goes away. The mans smile turns gentle and he nods knowingly.

“Warlock,” Alec nods in return, voice an octave lower than usual. 

He knows the man is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He’s heard stories of his power and while Warlocks are known for their arrogance and prickly demeanour, this guy with the soft eyes and spiky hair with a flash of blue streaked through it, is positively disarming him.

“You can call me Magnus. What brings you to Pandemonium shadow-hunter?” Magnus licks his lips as he speaks and Alec’s eyes flick down to watch the motion.

“Erm, Alec Lightwood,” Alec replies intelligently.

“Ok, Erm-Alec Lightwood. You didn’t answer my question,” Magnus’ eyes dance with glee. 

Apparently monotonous Shadow-hunters appeal to him.

“Oh. Right,” Alec coughs again, dragging his eyes back up to Magnus’. “We’re looking for a higher demon planning a high scale attack on Mundanes here tonight.”

This is the first time he sees Magnus frown and Alec doesn’t like the look on him. He likes it even less that he’s put it there.

“I doubt that would happen in my club, I have protection against that sort of thing,” Magnus says, frowning deeper.

“And there’s the arrogance,” Alec thinks.

“We have a reliable source,” Alec closes off a little, reminded he has a job to do, stepping back a little to give him some distance from Magnus’ orbit.

“I’m sure you do, but I can assure you, it’s unlikely, if not impossible,” Magnus sounds so sure.

“Ok well, with your permission, I’m just going to take a look around if it’s all the same to you,” Alec counters.

Alec really doesn’t have time for this, yet he’s reluctant to walk away all the same. In another life maybe, he could ask this beautiful man out for a drink. Such is the sacrifice of the job, he sighs internally.

“Of course,” Magnus nods his assent. “Would you like any assistance?” 

Magnus’ smile is back and Alec’s stomach does a little swoop. Must be the sushi he had for lunch.

“No thank you, I can handle myself,” Alec shakes his head and turns to leave.

Magnus stands and watches him go.

“I bet you can Alec Lightwood... I bet you can,” he mutters after his retreating figure.

 

—————-

Satisfied that the demon isn’t on this floor, Alec’s about to retrieve his weapons when a hand taps him on the shoulder. It’s a man of about 25 years of age, hair golden and eyes blue as the sea.

“Hello,” the man smiles, “I saw you earlier when you came in. I’m Seth.”

“Oh. Hey. Alec,” Alec doesn’t offer his hand but the man takes it anyway, stepping into his personal space. Alec feels a minute sense of alarm and that’s the only warning he gets.

Alec feels a weird tingle when their skin meets and suddenly he feels like he’s ten beers deep into the evening. He sways a little on his feet and not in a good way. The man puts his hands on his hips to steady him.

Alec pushes weakly on his shoulders but the guy backs him up against the wall, breath fogging over his face.

Alec tries to turn away, feeling a complete sense of dread settling in but the guy has him pinned. He can’t even speak, let alone notify Jace and Isobel of the danger. 

He’s found the higher Demon and from what he’s read, he’s fairly sure this is a Succubus.

“What a tasty meal you’re going to be Alec. Imagine my joy when Valentine said I could come here to feast, until all these mundanes drew their last breath... but it’s nothing compared to what it’s going to feel like to having you Shadow-hunter. So strong, so young, so virginal,” he sneers.

Alec shakes his head and the Demon drops his glamour, knowing they won’t be seen in this dark corner. He has a double row of razor sharp teeth and his eyes are black as tar. Alec can feel the pin pricks of claws where his hands are pressing into his hips. Alec is in big trouble.

They just look like two club go-ers making out, to any passing people, no one knows anything’s wrong. He’s going to die like this. He’s better than this, he has to fight. 

He remembers he still has a knife strapped to his thigh and goes to reach for it but his movements are jerky and slow.

The Demon laughs callously right in his ear and he presses a clawed hand high on the inside of Alec’s thigh, where his knife sheath is. 

“Ah, Ah, Ah, lets play nice,” Seth grips his thigh tighter, running his hand higher and Alec shudders, disgusted but immobilised.

Alec sees a crackle of blue energy approaching them and it feels like he can breathe for a second.

“I suggest you remove your hands from his body Eisheth, or I’ll remove them from your body altogether,” a deadly calm, cold voice growls, the figure stopping behind them.

The sight of the Demons hands on Alec enrages Magnus, he’s feeling feral about it.

Then Eiseth turns, still pinning Alec to the wall and he smirks at Magnus.

“Well, well, Well, Valentine said you ran this club Magnus Bane, but he said you’d more likely be hiding in your loft than here tonight,” he sneers, black eyes glinting and teeth dripping saliva “nice to see you again.” 

“I’d say the same but we both know I don’t like to lie,” Magnus has no plan but to distract the demon while he thinks of a way to separate him from Alec. 

Succubi are relentless when they have prey in their sights but Magnus feels particularly motivated to ensure no harm comes to Alec. Magnus flexes his hands and energy flows over him.

With a flick of his wrist he creates a barrier so the mundanes won’t be able to see the scene that’s about to unfold before them.

“Magnus,” Eisheth warns, “the boy is mine. Look how willing he is...”

Alec whimpers and Magnus has to hold his magic in before he blows the whole balcony off, Eisheth along with it. He would risk hurting Alec and that’s not an acceptable outcome to him.

“Eisheth, this is your last warning. Take your dirty claws off him,” Magnus lets his eyes show his power and Eisheth turns ready to fight. 

He drops Alec but instead of sliding down the wall, Magnus blows into his palm and shoots a ball of golden light toward him. As the demon lunges for Magnus, Alec can feel his body loosen as Magnus’ magic wraps around him, freeing him of the demons power.

Magnus has sacrificed precious seconds ensuring Alec is free and the Demon uses the opportunity to lunge. He hits Magnus straight on and they both hit the floor, Magnus’ arms trapped. The demon pulls his head back to bury his teeth in his throat and then suddenly he’s gone.

Magnus gets to his feet to watch Alec throwing the demon to the ground and pinning him with his knees, muscles straining.

He grabs his knife as Eisheth bucks beneath him and as the Demon throws him off, he drops the knife. Magnus seizes the blessed blade out of the air with his power and thrusts his hands out, throwing the knife into the demons heart.

Magnus collapses to the ground, energy spent and Alec’s by his side in an instant.

Alec is gently cupping his face, stroking him softly with his large hands. He can see the girl and boy from earlier break through his barrier, tracking runes glowing on their hands.

“Magnus, stay with me, please...” is the last thing he hears before darkness envelops him.

——————

Magnus comes to in an ornate four poster bed, in a room he doesn’t recognise. He’s fully clothed on top of the bed covers and he sits up slowly, taking a look around the room. A rune glows on the back of the door and Magnus recognises is as a privacy rune, no one can enter while it is activated.

Alec Lightwood is asleep in a chair next to the bed, arm extended and fingers loose, suspiciously near Magnus’ hand, as if he had fallen asleep holding on to him.

Magnus takes in his face in slumber, soft lips, lashes that go on for days and wonders how this boy is not part angel. He’s is perfection to him.

Magnus shifts trying to sit up properly, rubbing his head to shift the remainder of his post-magic use headache and Alec stirs.

“Magnus,” he whispers, voice heavy with sleep.

“Hi Angel,” Magnus replies smiling. 

Alec stares at him and rubs his eyes to wake up fully, sitting up in the chair.

“You’re safe. You passed out. We’re in the institute, this is my room. You'll be safe here. Jace and Izzy helped distract my parents when we got back. Are you ok?” The events of the evening seem to be coming back to Alec, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Thanks to you,” Magnus smiles again.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t suspect him and before I knew it he had me trapped,” Alec shakes his head, mad at himself.

“Don’t apologise. Eisheth has a millennia of experience dragging people under his spell. We’ve crossed paths a few times and I’ve never managed to banish him. Besides, I should be apologising to you. I don’t know how he got in undetected,” Magnus replies gently.

Alec stretches his arm out toward him and Magnus thinks for a second, he’s going to take his hand. Alec seems to check himself at the last second and pulls his arm back.

Magnus heart stops for a second. Of course. The boy from the club.

Just because Magnus is feeling drawn to this boy doesn’t mean he feels the same about him. Magnus is just not used to the intensity of want. 

He wants to fuck him but more important still, he wants to keep him afterward and the thought is equal parts terrifying and exciting.

Magnus knows when he needs some distance. The boy is clouding his judgement.

He stands up slowly, feeling more like himself.

“I should go,” he says softly, “thank you again Alexander.”

“What? Why? Stay, no one will come in here. I can make us some tea,” Alec looks hopeful and it breaks Magnus’ heart, but he’s not his to take. 

He belongs to another and that’s a line Magnus will not cross, no matter the pain it causes him, to hold back.

“It’s fine, thank you for your concern but I release you from your guilt. Go and be with your friends. Your boyfriend. You’ve been amazing. Kind and amazing,” Magnus is nearly at the door and Alec gets to his feet.

“What?” Alec repeats, sounding dumbfounded.

“It’s Ok, Alexander, I’m fine now. Thank you again, I won’t alert your parents on my leaving,” and he twirls his hands and a portal appears.

He takes a glance back at Alec who is standing with his mouth open prettily. Magnus has to force himself to turn and step into the portal.

He feels the usual tug but what he’s not prepared for is the shove from his back as something solid hits him and shoves him through. He lands with a grunt on his back in his loft, thankfully on his antique shag pile rug with a heavy weight on top of him.

It’s an angry looking Alexander Lightwood. 

He doesn’t let Magnus up, instead pushes himself up on one arm, a display of strength that has Magnus’ leather trousers feeling very tight and uncomfortable.

“Listen,” Alec growls at him, “you didn’t give me a chance to talk.”

Magnus nods slowly, signalling for him to continue. The length of Alec’s firm body pressing him to the ground has him praying to the Angel he’s not going to embarrass himself here.

“I like you. I can’t explain it but I saw you and it’s like you were the only person in that place...” Alec licks his lips and he’s only inches from Magnus’ face so Magnus is helpless but to watch

“Jace is my Parabatai. Not my boyfriend. I’ve never had a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. But I want you. By the Angel do I want you. And I think you might want me?” Alec continues, voice a little unsure.

Magnus is speechless, for the first time in centuries. Alec’s pure, too good for him. It pleases him more than he has any right to, knowing Alec’s untouched by anyone else. He wants, oh, how does he want.

“Or not....?” Alec’s mistaking his silence for miscommunication and his face is falling.

Alec goes to push up off Magnus looking crushed and that simply will not do. He grabs Alec by the collar and presses his lips to his gently.

It’s like a spark to tinder, Magnus’ whole body catches fire, quite literally. It’s not real fire, but he still tries to reign it in, afraid he’s scaring Alec with his magic.

Alec moans into him, opening his mouth to kiss him deeper. He pulls back breathless when he catches sight of the flames dancing around them.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus raises his hands to try to bring his power back in but Alec grabs one of his wrists in each large hand and presses them gently above his head.

Magnus’ cock jumps in his pants at the show of dominance.

“Do not hide from me, you are the most incredible person I’ve ever met,” Alec sounds so grumpy but he’s so assertive and Magnus is falling deeper for him word by word.

Magnus nods and rolls his hips into Alec’s in answer.

They both groan loudly and Alec crushes his lips back to his and he’s demanding as he fucks into Magnus’ mouth with his tongue, his inexperience not showing at all.

Magnus gets up and drags him by the hand toward his bedroom, but Alec pins him to the wall along the way. As Alec drags his own T-shirt over his head, he unbuttons Magnus shirt and throws it down the hallway. Magnus laughs and is amazed at how easy this feels to him.

Alec pulls Magnus’ hips to his and he can feel the hard length of him, so he runs his hand boldly down the front of his pants. Magnus is long and hard and Alec kisses down his torso. 

When Alec’s knees hit the floor and he looks up, pupils blown, Magnus stares down at him and has to bite his lip to keep from coming right there. 

Alec, never breaking eye contact, slides Magnus’ zipper down slowly, exposing his dick and takes his pants all the way off. 

Now fully exposed, Alec is looking at him like he’s starving. Magnus swallows, mouth parted. Magnus’ dick is thick and long, cut neatly at the tip. Alec lips his lips.

“Angel, how are you real?” Magnus whispers.

Alec’s answer is to lick the length of him and promptly swallow him down.

Magnus’ head thumps back sharply against the wall and his hands thread into Alec’s hair, a mind of their own.

Alec sucks his dick like he can’t get enough and it’s messy, hot and perfect. Magnus can feel his orgasm gripping him and he spares a thought that he hasn’t come this fast since he was an actual teenager. 

When Alec grabs him by the ass, pushing him down into his throat, impossibly deep, eyes watering, Alec’s finger ghosting over his hole is his undoing. He comes with a shout directly down the boys throat.

He’s panting, ruined in a way he no longer thought he could feel and he drags Alec back up his body, kissing him, tasting himself.

Alec’s answer to this is to kick his own black combat pants off, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. He picks Magnus up by the thighs with absolute ease. 

Magnus can feel Alec’s dick against his ass, only separated now by a thin barrier of cotton. Mouth never leaving Magnus’, Alec carries him down the hall, kicking open the bedroom door.

He places Magnus gently on the bed, stroking his hair. The tenderness is breaking down walls Magnus has carefully erected for himself.

“I want to fuck you,” Alec moans, pressing Magnus into the mattress with his body.

“Oh fuck,” Magnus breathes in reply.

“Is that a yes,” Alec smirks.

“My Alexander, if you don’t, I fear I’ll explode,” Magnus says sincerely, although the flames from earlier have subsided, now he’s come once.

Alec sits back, commanding, a natural leader, even in this new situation.

“Get yourself ready and I want to watch,” Alec stands and removes his boxers slowly.

Magnus has no idea if he knows what he looks like. He’s absolute perfection, a dark trail of hair running from his stomach to his uncut dick, standing heavy and thick between his legs.

“Oh hell,” Magnus mutters, thinking actually maybe he will die and that’s fine because he will die a happy man. 

He rolls over, summoning his lube to his hand. He wastes no time, pressing two thick fingers into himself on his hands and knees.

If Alec thinks he’s the one in control here, it’s time Magnus showed him maybe that’s not quite true.

He finger fucks himself slowly and he hears Alec whine and feels the bed dip when Alec kneels behind him.

What he’s not prepared for however is Alec’s big, strong hands gripping each ass cheek, spreading him impossibly wide, exposing his tight hole and then a hot tongue licking over him.

Magnus punch’s out a grunt and buries his face in his pillow, not removing his fingers from his ass.

Alec licks around them, fucking his tongue into him and soon, Magnus can feel Alec’s finger begging for entrance alongside his own.

It’s tight and perfect and just when he feels like he’s going to come again, Alec stops entirely, pulling back.

“I’m going to come, I need to be inside you,” he’s panting and that makes Magnus so proud.

“Do it,” Magnus groans, skin burning up again.

Alec takes him in one hard stoke, hands still holding him open.

“Oh fuck Alexander,” Mangnus whines.

Alec’s fingers bruise into his hips and he takes a minute, the hot, tight, heat of Magnus almost too much. Alec places his forehead against Magnus’ back until Magnus can’t take it anymore. It’s torture. He’s not one to beg, however...

“Alexander, please, please, move,” he groans.

Alec obeys.

“You’re so perfect Magnus. You’re mine. So. Fucking. Beautiful,” Alec punctuates each word with a deep thrust of his large cock, filling Magnus perfectly.

He fucks him relentlessly, deep into the mattress, not unsure at all, until Magnus is pressed flat on his front. Alec presses into him from behind, rolling slowly into him, a stark contrast to when they began and Magnus can feel his orgasm building again. 

It feels too intimate, too soon, but Magnus can’t let it go. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to let it go, ever.

Magnus’ orgasm takes him hard, he comes untouched into the sheets, something that’s not happened to him before.

He clenches down on Alec’s dick as he comes and Alec cries out, pulled over the edge with him. He can feel Alec push deep into him and though he feels him come, Alec pulls out and pushes into him for a minute longer before laying on his front.

He’s looking at Magnus, who still hasn’t caught his breath.

Magnus manages to lift his head to look at Alec’s face and he’s met with a brilliant smile. If he thought he was fucked when he fell instantly for grumpy Alec, it’s nothing compared to being met with that smile.

For the second time that evening, he’s speechless.

It’s ridiculous falling for a shadowhunter, one he’s just met, one that isn’t immortal. He knows they’ve got many challenges ahead but for some reason he wants to try and conquer them all. 

“Magnus... you’re... I’m.... I know this is ridiculous but I feel like I’ve known you forever... I think... this feels right...” Magnus puts his finger against Alec’s lips, knowing exactly what he’s trying to say. 

Alec nods and pulls him in to kiss him, soft, quickly igniting into wanting. Alec reaches around to feel his come dripping out of Magnus and they both whine when he pushes two fingers back inside him.

Magnus however has other ideas. He sits up and sits on the backs of Alec’s thighs, massaging his firm round ass cheeks, giving each one a gentle bite and when he sits up again, his rapidly hardening dick bumps up against the cleft of Alec’s ass.

He doesn’t know how he knows, but he knows this is permanent for both of them. He’s never felt so sure of anything, ever.

As he circles Alec’s pink hole with his finger, slick with his spit and Alec’s hand is reaching back to hold his other, he whispers gently to him,

“Alexander... I’m a flame... you’re the fire....”

——————

 

End- 

The GIF that triggered it all...

https://images.app.goo.gl/LcbjiNQHxuNzizRVA  
——————


End file.
